narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsunade
Erm... could someone fix this: http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tsunade&curid=1532&diff=13561&oldid=13362 It's nice that we have more info... But now 3 small nicely organized paragraphs, have been stuck into one extremely long line with no organization. I can't even read the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 25, 2007 @ 12:38 (UTC) Tsunade If Hashirama is Tsunade's grandfather, wouldn't her name be Tsunade Senju? This is possible, because Naruto's last name is inherited from Kushina, and some Japanese people tend to do that, so it could be assumed that Hashirama Senju had a daughter. But on the other hand, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and Fugaku Uchiha apparently have their respective clans' blood, so he also could have had a son. From this, it can be assumed that when any person marries into a ninja clan, they attain their name, and their children (if they have any) do too. Also, if both of them are ninja with clans of equal status, then they personally decide, like when Kushina and Minato were married, and made Naruto's name Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. If this assumption is true, then Tsunade's name is Senju. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 19:29, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking the same too. But Hashirama Senju's wife could have been the one that his fatherhood family could have been named after and not Hasimara. (ex. If her (Hashi's wife)'s surname was Uchihamaru than Tsunade's father/mother could have been ?????? Uchihamaru and not ????? Senju. But the wife could have been from the Senju clan too so you're idea can have some possibilities. --Kakashi Namikaze 22:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Until Tsunade or anyone for that matter says her name is Tsunade Senju, it will stay as just Tsunade.--TheUltimate3 22:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, none of the Sannin's surnames have been revealed. --Kakashi Namikaze 12:11, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I went to Senju Clan of the Forest and I found out that Tsunade and Nawaki are descendents and not actual members. --Kakashi Namikaze 12:20, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I made that edit. But also, being the son/daughter of the leader of Senju, Tsunade's parent would probably keep the name Senju in pride, despite Konoha not referring to itself as the Senju clan. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 23:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) wood style considering it is her clans special jutsu, wouldnt you think that she'd be able to use it Vik0z0z 18:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :In that case I think we would have seen her use it. Jacce 18:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) perhaps she does have the ability to use wood style techniques but has never learnt how to,she is after all primarily trained as a medical nin--Nara242 03:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :That is complete speculation not even worth mentioning. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 1, 2009 @ 03:14 (UTC) I think that the 1rst hokages mukaton jutsu was his only and not passed back in the clan if it was the clan tsunade and the second hokage probably would be able to use the wood jutsu it is in the first hokages dna alone and since yamato was injected(or whatever orochimaru did to put it in) he has itAlexfkdianna (talk) 19:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Raiton doesn't the fact that she converted her chakra to electricity(Important Body Points Disturbance) means that she has lightning? Or that would be a speculation?Paths 16:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It's a bit vague. The databooks says that "by transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field". I think that means she can use Lightning Release, but we can't be sure. If it is added to her article, it should have (presumed) behind it. --ShounenSuki 16:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I agree, that would be proper.Paths 16:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Nature Type The only way for her to use Electricity is to be Lightning nature type. In chapter 164 she uses Electricity. Even if it's minor . Naruto uses only once in the series Odama Rasengan and the jutsu still has it's own page . :Odama rasengan is a jutsu, not a nature, and as I recall also has a databook entry. The "electricity" Tsunade used is out of context of the use of any normal lightning release. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 26, 2008 @ 23:33 (UTC) Even though it uses electricity it could just be some medical jutsu like doctors use those thing to bring someone back to conciousness with that charge and they scream clear Debi Mae West ok, i added those last two trivia statements about Tsunade's english voice actress, because i feel that they are actually some interesting facts and quite odd. --AMTNinja 08:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, does anyone know why Debi Mae West doesn't voice Tsunade in most of her game appearances? I for one, am getting a little tired of hearing Mary Elizabeth McGlynn's voice, I mean shes ok and all, but consistency people! >.< Anyways, is it a contract problem or something? does anyone know why? AMTNinja 03:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I found out why! =D AMTNinja (talk) 02:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) shadow clone jutsu Tsunade uses this is shippuden episode 1!! A flashback to Sakura's training when she hits five colored bombs at her. She used five shadow clones! AMTNinja 18:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Can that realy be considerd canon, since she diden't say what type of clone that was used and it was Sakura's memory and showed some exaggerations, like with the baseball that sudenly turned into many. Jacce 18:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) actually that brings up another point! What if that baseball thing is just like the shuriken shadow clone jutsu? she create various shadow clones of the ball? Idk but she is the hokage, so ud think she wud know the shadow clone jutsu, and if she can use that she might be able to use the shuriken shadow clone. im not sure. But it seems to me that she can do shadow clones! --AMTNinja 19:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :For the shadow clone I think we sould se somebody else and hear what they think. And about the shadow shuriken; how did she preformed the seals with her hands on the bat? Jacce 19:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) MAYBE SHES goos like that! I mean it isn't the first time in naruto history where ppl can do jutsu without showing the watchers directly, if they did handsigns. but ur right about the shadow clone thing, we shud get more opinions! AMTNinja 19:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I thought the seals was cut to save some time, but maybe I was wrong. However, we need more opinions. Jacce 19:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) that we do! AMTNinja 19:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) it seems to me that she would be able to use shuriken shadow clone jutsu or a jutsu similar due to the fact that she was taught by hiruzen sarutobi and one of his special moves is the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. As for the hand seals dilema,its not uncommon for a skilled ninja to cut down the number of hand signs needed to perform a jutsu.eg 2nd hokage he cut down the number of hand signs for one of his jutsu's from 43 to just 1--Nara242 03:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Huh, what kind of blatant exaggeration is this? Just because someone taught someone else doesn't mean that they taught them everything they know. Tsunade taught Sakura, but Sakura doesn't know Creation Rebirth, just because someone taught someone does not imply any connection of techniques unless the person actually uses them. And since when was it common for ninja to cut down hand signs used for jutsu? You only make one citation, and thats one of the ONLY two characters we know of that are listed with the ability to reduce hand signs, the second hokage, and Haku. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 25, 2009 @ 17:12 (UTC) ::What jutsu did Haku cut down in number of hand signs?? ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 17:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Confused @_@ If Hashirama is Tsunade's grandpa, then how come Tobirama is Tsunade's uncle? --PrincezzHinata 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Granduncle. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC)